


Echo From Beyond

by SincerelyBel



Series: A Bouquet Of Pink Carnations And Marigolds [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dead! Allen, F/M, Female! Allen, Haunting, Mourning, Tragic Romance, ghost - Freeform, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee is the one to inform Timcampy about Allen's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo From Beyond

After Allen was executed, Timcampy had fluttered throughout the Black Order, as if searching for his deceased master. He would tug on the hair of her friends, as if asking ‘Where is she? Where is my master?’.

With a heavy heart, Lenalee had been the one to lead the golden golem to the room where Allen’s body lay on a cool metal table. She had been the one to see the golem tug on the sheet covering Allen's charred corpse in a vain attempt to wake her, as if she had just fallen asleep.

She had been the only one to witness the golem finally realize that his master, his sweet, wonderful master was gone forever. The golem had physically drooped, falling to rest on Allen’s cold breast.

She was about to leave the morgue when she thought she heard a woman giggle behind her. She turned, searching with startled violet eyes, but she saw nothing.

Waving it off as a figment of her imagination, she left, her stomach turning with unease. Things had been pretty hectic lately, so it stood to reason that maybe she really had just been hearing things. But she couldn’t shake off this ominous feeling churning in her gut. 

It was only later that she realized that Timcampy had not left the morgue with her.


End file.
